Signal amplifiers are widely used in electronic devices, such as audio signal amplifiers, video signal amplifiers, communication signal amplifiers, power amplifiers, etc. Performance of signal amplifiers based on conventional transistors is limited by the operation characteristics of the conventional transistors, such as leakage current, noise, switching speed, and thermal dissipation.
Superconductors are materials capable of operating in a superconducting state with zero electrical resistance under particular conditions.